bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheAgeofRockstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheAgeofRockstar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 15:51, August 15, 2010 Thanks Yes we do appreciate your help here. Also when you post comments on talkpages, can you sign your comments using four tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 18:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Could you please sign your comments, Thank you! Dan the Man 1983 02:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ideas for Bully 2 Hi! I think there should be 'more girls! 'Jenny Vincent 01:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) *Weakly* Seconded! Winter Moon 02:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Thanks Thanks dude, i chose this name becaus I first signed on the german grand theft auto-wiki and wanted a matching name. Of course we can talk :) LanceVanceDance 11:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Note Stop edits like this. They are not needed, Thank you! Dan the Man 1983 19:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Dan the Man 1983 19:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just saying Hi.... Or maybe now we're tied! Kateharrington 20:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You're on! Hahaha, I'm up to 100. Kateharrington 21:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: How to categorize pages Ok, first, scroll down to a page. There should usually be a grey box, with 'Category:' and then it's category. There should be a green button with 'Add' on it, click that, and then type what cateogory you wish to add. If the category does not exist, then you cannot add it until it is created. Hope this helped. Jenny Vincent 23:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Note If you're going to change things on pages due to "bag grammer" as you put it, then learn how to spell "taunted" before editing it in the page like you did here. Dan the Man 1983 18:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you continue to add things as trivia points when they're already stated, then I am going to block you for a few days for imcompetence. Do I make myself clear? Dan the Man 1983 19:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rock On Hi, thanks for the message. That really means a lot, thank you. =) JennyVincent 01:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sad stuff =( Hi! I don't think Dan's quitting, he hasn't mentioned it. I'm not going to quit, though. It's your choice if you want to quit. Thanks, JennyVincent 01:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I think those were from a long, long time ago. You can ask him, if you like. JennyVincent 01:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :No I ain't quit, just been busy in my personal life :) Dan the Man 1983 04:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay for a personal life! Kateharrington 04:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yes, I always keep mine going haha. Dan the Man 1983 04:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) trying this out i wonder if this signature is ok...Age of Rock 02:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) aww now theres not a link can someone help?Age of Rock 01:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Age of Rock 02:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Ok thanks McJeff AgeofRockstar 21:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : ::The link is bad. It doesn't take you to your page Kate 21:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Now its not =) TheAgeofRockstar 22:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Your signature I don't know how you managed to completely remove all links from it, but here's the code. TheAgeofRockstar McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You mean like this? Kate 08:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This is where the decission was made. For those of us that checked it out read over and voted weather the achievments were to stay or go, no one voted to stay. If you had an opinion you should have voted. It was posted here (Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard) all along. Kate 23:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude I'm 25, and Brian is 23. Bullyrocks! 19:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 06:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) u still edit here? oohh hhaha i just stopped by to check how's it been